Rushing In, Rushing Out
by DayDreamingAgain
Summary: The dreams haunting Hermione Granger are so vivid. They feel just so real.   Hermione has strange dreams involving her Professor and starts to find it hard to draw the line between dreams and reality, meanwhile Snape finds himself being drawn closer to hr


Blood pours into my mouth and I choke, the copper taste poisoning my taste buds.

Oh god, get me out of here. Just please get me out of here, take me away someone, please.

The cold stone grey floor is the only thing in this whole damn world right now that is coming close to soothing me.

I hurt.

I hurt more than I did yesterday.

I hurt more than I ever thought humanly possible.

'Had enough yet mudblood?' My tormentor sneers over me.

I lie there, knowing by now that it is better to answer him. I try to find the strength somewhere in my body to do so but I cant. I'm failing, I'm falling, I can't do this anymore.

_Don't give up Hermione. Never give up._

I know I should never give up, but right now, what's the point in fighting? I'm as good as dead anyway.

'I said have you had enough yet mudblood?'

I emit a hoarse cry, as I feel myself being yanked up by my hair, my neck pulled right back, then this earth shattering pain as my head collides to the stone wall.

I lean against it panting, feeling blood trickle down my face, dripping onto my bare arms.

I muster the last bit of my strength

'Yes' I breath out

I feel his boot collide into my ribs, I feel the bone crack and I squeeze my eyes shut, blocking out the fireball of pain ripping through me.

'Yes, _sir_' I cry

'Good, it seems like your starting to learn your lesson mudblood, its shame it has taken so long for this to have sunk in, I thought you were a smart girl, evidently not.'

Just leave me alone, go away and leave me alone.

I feel tears prickle to my eyes but I blink them back furiously refusing to let this bastard see me cry.

'Aw trying not to cry? My poor little mudblood.' He bends down to his face to face with me and pushes my blood soaked hair back that is stuck to my face 'You can't hide anything from me'

I don't look at him, I focus on the wall behind him counting the stone bricks.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

'You're nothing mudblood, apart from filth and scum. You don't deserve to live. You're an abomination'

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

'Your parents deserve to die, breeding such awful shit such as you'

_9_

_10_

_11_

_12_

_13_

_14_

_15_

'You and any other mudbloods that breath our air, deserve to have their womb ripped out of them, to stop you all from contaminating the universe'

_16_

_17_

_18_

'Are you listening to me you arrogant little bitch?'

His palm connects to my face and this time I cant fight it, the tears escape and roll down my face, mixing with the blood turning it into a dull red pink colour.

'Yes, you cry because you know its true.' he croons

I wont give him the satisfaction of an answer, not that I would probably be able to say more than two words now.

I feel his cold hand under my chin as he grips it so hard like he wants to rip it off. He brings his face even closer now so are nose's are touching.

I find myself staring into his cold black eyes, terrified.

'Quite the abomination you are Hermione' he whispers.

I feel my body shudder at his touch as he starts to stroke my cheek. My heart beats so fast it feels like it wants to rip right out of my chest.

Before I have a moment to register anything else he screams 'CRUCIO!'

My body burns, it contorts into shapes that I never thought would be possible, the fire spreads through every limb, the pain never dulling but multiplying with every second and then darkness and I can't feel no more.

* * *

I open my eyes and blink, trying to get my eyes accustomed to the dark. I hear the ticking sound of a clock nearby.

I notice I'm lying in a bed with curtains drawn round me.

I peer out of them and see four other beds in the room.

My heart starts to slow down as it all comes back to me.

I'm Hermione Granger, head girl, in my last year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

It was just a dream.

Just a stupid dream.

I put my head back down on the pillow and close my eyes, trying not to think about the horror's that I just experienced.

_Experienced? But Hermione it was just a dream_

It felt so real though, as if I had lived it before.

I decide to put it from my mind and start worrying about my Ancient Runes test that awaits me tomorrow.

I knew I should of spent more time revising. I'm totally not gonna get a good grade on this one.

I feel myself slipping into a comfortable state and know that its my body preparing me for sleep.

* * *

_Oh just hurry and pack your shit up already_

I stand at the front of the class waiting for these urchins to hurry up and leave my presence.

'Sir'

_Oh what fresh hell is this?_

'Yes Miss Abbot?' I snap

'I was just wondering if you could give me some more useful feedback on my latest essay that I gave you, so you know..I know how to improve'

I stare at her, who the hell does she think she is? I clench my hand into a fist.

'Well maybe if you weren't such a dunderhead in the first place Miss Abbot then you wouldn't be failing at understanding my comments or better yet wouldn't be failing at my subject in the first place, now get out of my sight before I knock points off Hufflepuff for cheek' I spit at her

I watch as the colour drains from her face and she opens and closes her mouth like a goldfish.

'Well?' I sneer at her

She lets out a small cry before turning and hurrying off out of my sight.

God I hope this doesn't get back to Albus, I don't need another cosy chat over blasted muggle sweets again.

I walk to the door that those stupid sixth years left open and cast one look around my classroom before sweeping out of it.

I make my way straight to the great hall releasing that I'm starving.

I decide to go through the main entrance of the great hall just so I can walk past the students and establish some fear. I don't want another Abbot on my case thinking they actually have the right to criticise my teaching methods.

_One day Severus you will be far away from here._

I feel myself calming down slightly at that thought.

I walk down the rows of the tables, glaring at any student that dares look at me.

As I walk further up the Gryffindor table. I see that insufferable know it all, Hermione Granger glare back at me, eyes like daggers.

I return her glare with a sneer and look away from her, feeling her eyes boring into my back.

What's got her wand in a knot? Stupid know it all.

Maybe Weasley's finally had enough of her?

God knows how they have lasted so long. I couldn't think of a worst match, it would be like that oath Hagrid getting it on with Flitwick.

I finally reach the teachers table and sit down in my usual place at the end, obscuring myself from any pointless conversation.

I find myself looking back down the Gryffindor table and my eyes rest on Hermione Granger again. She is in conversation with that worthless Potter and its as if she can feel my gaze, she turns around and glares at me again.

Bloody hell what the Merlin is up with her?

Got 19 out of 20 on a test?

Pathetic.

But for the rest of the dinner, I find myself pondering on what is making her glare at me like that, usually I get a more civil response from her.

I sneak glances at her and she doesn't turn back my way once more.

Good.

But still I can't help but wonder what is up with her.


End file.
